Drawing FIG. 1 is a side elevational view of a typical prior art elongate probing tool 110 intended to permit a locksmith, stationed externally of a locked motor vehicle operator's compartment, to insert such tool between the vehicle door window pane and the hollow door support therefor to reach the lock-rod located deeply inside the hollow door. Prior art tool 110, which is typically fabricated by permanently bending a single elongate length of metallic rod stock "RS" into the uniplanar shape of FIG. 1, comprises:
a handle member 120; PA1 as the tool intermediate portion, an elongate carrier member 130 extending longitudinally downwardly from the handle member 120; and PA1 as the tool forward and lower portion, a hook member 140.
In operating typical prior art tool 110, the locksmith continuously wields handle member 120 and as a first step inserts leadward hook member 140 and leadward portions of carrier member 130 between the vehicle door glass window pane and the hollow door support therefor whereby these two tool members become located deeply below the glass pane and interiorally the hollow door where is located the lock-rod portion of the vehicle door locking mechanism. Once the leadward hook member 140 is thusly deeply within the vehicle hollow door, the operator has to fish blindly and "feel for" the lock-rod with hook member 140. Upon ultimately successfully "feeling" the lock-rod, the final operational step requires adroitly hooking-around the lock-rod with the hook member 140 and applying manually exerted flexure pressure between the hook member and the lock-rod to move the latter sufficiently to unlock the vehicle door. With such prior art probing tool and operational steps, the final operational step is exceedingly cumbersome, tedious, time-consuming, and lacking reliability for efficient locksmithing.